Oak tree
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another Spongebob and Sandy fanfic.. whoop dee do.. just, read it.
1. The tree

**Well hey guys, I am back with another rewritten story of mine, I am again, going back and rewriting most of my old stories, this included this one, which is now done in Spongebob's POV** **.**

 **The Tree**

For what seems like the hundredth time this year, I had ventured into this plastic dome of hers, not that I don't mind it, I love coming to Sandy's, it's alway fun there is almost always something to do.

Most of the time if she wasn't busy with her projects, we'd play our favorite game, where I'd always win… on some occasions anyways, not that I don't mind losing, me on the bottom, and her, on top, or me… ok, ok Squarepants calm down, she's your friend, nothing more, and nothing less, well besides a best friend you can say at least.

I knock on her door, my palms begin to sweat, and my heart is beginning to race. It seems like forever before she finally opens the door, and she speaks to me, but I have no idea what she is saying.

She snaps her finger in front of my face three times breaking me out of my trance, why am I so nervous, I mean, it's just Sandy.

"Spongebob, Spongebob are you alright?" she asks me with a concerned expression on that beautiful face of hers.

I smile at her, "Yeah i'm fine, why do you ask?" I ask her, "Oh well because, oh nevermind, well come on in, Spongebob." she invites me in before she walks to a blanket on the floor.

"I hope y'all didn't mind helping me set up, I kinda lost track of time, and I was just about to set it up before y'all got here, but, y'all can see how well that went." she nervously scratches her head, "Nah don't worry about it, it's fine."

Today we were having a picnic, she had called me this morning and said that she wanted to have lunch, but she didn't have enough money to go out and eat, and I told her I didn't mind going out somewhere and spending my money but she insisted on having a picnic at her tree dome instead, fine by me.

* * *

Again, I enter the treedome, I'm happy that I get to spend time with her, and to be completely honest, I enjoy her company more than any other of my friends, yes, even more than Patrick's company. No one can quite understand how I feel about her, I love her with every inch of my heart, not that she knows, or needs to know.

My heart aches everytime I see that big tall oak tree, planted in the center of the dome. Yeah sure it's where she lives, and where some of our most precious memories occur; but there is more to it, in my head, it's like an hourglass, just a reminder that time is running out.

It changes every day, every hour, every minute, as tiny feather like leaves drift carelessly into the wind to fall gently onto the soft green grass. Every year it blooms with it's beautiful green leaves, and at the end, they turn in beautiful shades of autumn, from red, orange, to yellow and bright green; not that I mind the colors, I just hate knowing that winter was drawing near.

At first, i just thought the colors were for decoration, I didn't care too much for them, when they began to fall, it was just a normal thing; but you see, that all changed when I met her, and now, they all count, especially the last one, and I can't just staple the brown leaf to a branch, it doesn't work like that, believe me, I've tried.

I still remember as if the day were yesterday, coming into this strange place, the strange thing wasn't the air, or the grass, it was my stomach; I'd never felt this way before in my entire life, I know what you're thinking, every person who's fallen in love says it, but it was true.

These feelings were different, I couldn't fight the feelings I felt that day, and I still can't, not that I would, why would I want to? I love this warm, fuzzy feeling, it's what keeps me alive, confused and broken down sometimes, but I still welcome it full heartedly, I couldn't imagine not being this desperately in love with her.

Now that's not the point here, yes, I love her, and no, she doesn't love me back, in that sorta way, that I know of anyways, I mean why would she? Eh back to my point.

As you all know, me and Sandy play sometimes, ka-ra-te most of the time. The day had been just like any other, though not as hot, I could tell that fall was closing in, ah what a beautiful season, sure all the other seasons were beautiful. Spring, when the colors would come back, in all the bright, yellows, pinks, reds, blues, purples, and the sounds of the chirping scallops, and best of all, her.

Spring was when she would wake up after a long winter, I'd get so happy I'd have to chain myself to the ground to keep from leaping onto her and smothering her lips with mine.

Summer, was a hot, blistry, fun time, me and Sandy would go to Goo Lagoon and soak up the rays, have some fun in the water.

Fall, was a hot day turning cold, where time seemed to get shorter, night approached faster. Trees would change colors, and the scallops would migrate south, and any land mammal living in the ocean would lay her beautiful head down and sleep the entire season until spring, time is short.

Winter, it was a beautiful white wonderland, christmas time, where my closest family and friends would gather around me, well almost everyone, she was never there, she was always sleeping, when she should be with me, if I could, I'd sleep with her, just to past time, but as good as it sounds, it's not a good idea, trust me, I've tried it, you only live once, right?

The first time I'd witnessed the change, I was so excited, Sandy's tree was a huge real land tree, it had real leaves, and I being a sea creature, had never really seen leaves fall off a tree in fall. So you can imagine that one day when that tiny orange leaf fluttered down, I smiled and picked it up, I admired it's bright beautiful color.

"Hey look Sandy, isn't it pretty? I've never seen a real fall leaf." I had told her, but I dropped the leaf as I couldn't bare that look on her face. Sandy sighed, she was looking down at the grass, she was sad about something. Immediately I thought it had something to do with me, but, Sandy made it clear that it wasn't me.

"It's almost that time again." she had said, "Time for what?" I had asked, she sighed, "It's almost time for me to go to sleep." Sandy answered as she kicked the grass, "So." I said, thinking that it was just for the night, I mean it was getting pretty late.

"Y'all don't get it, Spongebob, when that last leaf falls, I'll have to go to sleep through the entire winter season." Sandy explained as she gestured to her tree, it didn't make sense to me, and she was right when she said I wouldn't understand. The only thing that came to mind was that I wouldn't be able to see her until spring in March.

Man, was I such a big cry baby, I actually begged her not to sleep, that I'd trade places, but it doesn't work like that, Sandy had pushed me away, and told me that it wasn't for another three months, like she made it sound like there was still a lot of time left, and I believed her, I smiled, and then I promised a few days before she clocked out that I'd spend all the remaining time I had that wasn't sold to my job with her, and I gotta tell ya, those short days were a killer, but it was worth it.

* * *

I walk into the treedome, and sit on the picnic table and wait for Sandy to sit across, but instead of sitting across she sits beside me. Her back against the table, her legs crossed, she runs her fingers through that silky fur at the top of her head. Man she was pretty, oh why did she have to sit so darn close?

I sit back and admire her features, her soft brown fur that covered every inch of her goddess like body, her soft, warm expression was welcoming, so young and bright, her cute pink nose, it was just adorable, and her mouth was, she had a beautiful smile, and I loved knowing that I was the one who brought most of them on.

Her eyes, they were enchanting, I always found it hard to look away, the perfect hazel colored eyes. I sighed, I hated how I wasn't able to tell her how beautiful she was, it'd be too creepy, I knew she'd find me weird if I'd said something, she wouldn't look at me the same way again, and I don't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing, most likely bad, I mean, what kind of woman, like her would love a hideous guy like me?

I look away just as she looks at me, I stare at the ground, the grass is waving at me, but I just can't seem to smile and wave back.

I flinch a little as she places her hand on my shoulder, her face is one of concern, "What's wrong, Spongebob?" she asks, I just smile and say, "It's nothing." but even she can since a lie a mile away, as she would say.

"Spongebob." Sandy said, I sigh, I guess I have no choice but to tell her.

"Well, say there's this girl." I pause as I shrug, she gasps, but she doesn't say anything so I can finish.

"I like her, alot, but she doesn't like me back, I just, I mean, why would she?" I say as I look away, always doubting myself when it came to this.

"Well, what makes ya say that? I mean, any girl would be lucky enough ta be with a guy like y'all, yer a great guy, and if she doesn't see that, then, Spongebob, y'all don't need her." Sandy said as she placed her hand on my lap.

My face turns red, and I look away, Sandy smiles, "So, if y'all don't mind me askin, who is this dream gal?" she asked, I look at her and open my mouth, but nothing comes out, I look away, "I, I can't say." I tell her as I fiddle with my fingers.

"Well why not?" she asked, I sigh, "because, I just can't, no one can know, not even you, you think you might be helping me by telling her, but it'd help me more if you just leave it be, I'll tell her, eventually." I shrug

Sandy awes in disappointment, she sighs before smiling again, "Ok, fine, can ya at least tell me what she's like?" she asks, I groan, "I, guess i can." I answer, would that really be a good idea?

"Well, she's amazing, I mean, she's just so, beautiful, and I don't even think she knows it, and I, I can't tell her because she'd think something's up, we're friends, and the last thing I want to do is ruin that, I don't know what i'd do if our relationship ended because I couldn't hold back some stupid childish feelings." I drop my shoulders.

"I need her in my life, she's everything to me, she's the air that I breathe, the water that I drink, the food that I eat, the ground that I walk on, she's my home, she's always in my head even when I don't want her to be, and she's in my dreams, she's everything to me, she's my entire world, and she doesn't even know it." I shake my head, great now I'm all depressed.

Sandy sighs, "Seems like y'all got it bad." she smiles, she looks up at me, "well, the best thing y'all can do is try, i mean, there's a great chance that she'll feel the same way towards y'all." Sandy says, I smile.

"I've dropped so many hints, and either she didn't realize it, because I'm such a child, or, she realized it and just passed it off, either way, there's no way she'd go for a kid like me, I'm a man, and I don't always act like a kid, I can think like an adult, it's just funnier to not worry about anything, and I guess the only thing I worry about is her not wanting to be my friend."

Sandy nods, sensing that I was only gonna start feeling worse, she smiles, "So, whatcha wanna do?" she asks, "I don't know, how about some karate?" I suggest with a shrug.

 **Well, I think I'll pause things where it's at for now :)**


	2. When the leaves fall

**Heres the next chapter… quick…**

 **Sandy's thoughts- normal**

 **Spongebob's thoughts- Italics**

He was acting strange today, stranger then usual, he wasn't himself, but I didn't want to say anything about it and risk fighting, my it was like we were a couple when we argued, we'd get mad at the slightest thing, yell and even say the meanest of things, but in the end we'd make up, saying that the things we'd said weren't really what we meant, and they weren't, most of the time.

Today though, I'd had enough and decided to ask him what was wrong, and I would've never thought he'd liked someone as much as he had discribed his feelings, he had it bad, and it was so sweet it was sad. If only he knew, though I love him, I can't tell him, now that i know he's harboring feelings of love for this mystery woman, I'd have to do the best friend thing and support him, even if it meant I'd get hurt in the end.

Spongebob was just so, sad, the more he talked about her, the sadder he became, he shouldnt doubt himself like that, he's a great guy really, he is, he maybe a little immature but, he's still amazing, he's perfect, in my eyes.

He was too cute, such an adorable little thing, he looked so innocent, with that goofy smile, and those bright, beautiful blue eyes that not even the bluest ocean could compare to them. It's like I'm drowning when I'm around him, and he's the only air supply that I have.

If he only knew how I felt, I'd treat him right, he deserves nothing but the best.

* * *

 _We lay on the soft green grass after a long game of Ka-ra-te, that I'd unsurprisingly lost, not that I mind. I mean, that usually meant that Sandy ended on top of me, which any guy I know would get excited about, which is a bit embarrassing, if you know what I mean. If I got hurt, I would get more of her attention, in a sweet, caring, loving way._

 _Like today, I'd hit my head, pretty hard against the dome and my glass helmet, it had caused my helmet to crack, I had a pretty nice head ache. Sandy had took the time to sit me down on the grass and patch my head up, she's also turned her sprinklers on, since that was my only water helmet, her face was just so close to mine, I swear I could just, lean over and kiss her, but, I knew better then that._

 _Now, we laid down next to each other, staring at the shady tree above us, as much as I hated looking at the millions of leaves, it was also relaxing, the sun peaked through little openings, and the wind brushed against the branches in a calm, relaxing manner._

 _I closed my eyes just as Sandy had, I took a deep relaxing breath in and out, it was a beautiful day out, and I'd started to drift off to sleep. I opened my eyes when I felt something cold touch my nose._

 _A single yellow leaf had fluttered down from the big oak tree, landing perfectly on my nose. I sat up and the leaf fell between my legs. I bit my lip, it was a yellow leaf, I couldn't help but to let out a big sigh._

* * *

I open my eyes after hearing a loud sigh coming from my best friend, he's sitting up, staring up at the shady tree. A tiny bright yellow leaf in his hand.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, Spongebob looks at me, he hands me the leaf, "Yeah, it's a very pretty leaf, Spongebob." I admit, Spongebob shakes his head, "No, it's not that, they're starting to fall." he says as he points up at the tree, and three more yellow leaves flutter down. Oh.

"So, they fall everyday." Spongebob just shakes his head, "No, you don't understand, you know what happens when that last leaf falls." he says, he was right, I did know, but as much as I hated the idea, I knew that he hated it just as much, he always threw a fit before I went off to sleep.

"I don't want you to go." he speaks up, I smile and place a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere." I assure him, Spongebob looks back at me, "You're going to sleep, and I don't want you to, Sandy, I want you to stay with me, it gets lonely without you here." he pouts his lip in the cutest way possible.

"I can't come see you, unless I want to get killed by you." he said, I scratch my head, that had almost happened my first winter here, and I can't really apologize for it, I mean, I was basically asleep, and I'd warned em.

"Oh, it's only three month's Spongebob, it's not that long, it'll be over before ya know it." I nod, but he shakes his head, "Easy for you to say, Sandy, you'll be alseep the entire time, and I won't, it will be had getting by without you."

"Well, Spongebob, y'all don't have ta worry about that for another three or so months, we still go time." I tell him, but he still pouts, "It's not enough, it's coming either way, and I don't want you to go."

"Well, then let's not waste any more time then needed." I say as I get up and pull him up.

 **Few weeks later**

 _Many more leaves had fell, and I had decided to use my spare time wisely to hang out with Sandy. I had been helping Sandy rake the leaves. They're wasn't alot to be done, so now me and Sandy sat at her picnic table, eating and drinking the food and drinks she'd provided._

I couldn't help but to notice how incredibly cute Spongebob was, i mean, I'd known that before, but it was even better, he'd lift the helmet up just over his mouth and then munch on the sugar cookie, and then he'd slurp the tea in his helmet, it was just, adorable.

And now, we were just talking, oh that Spongebob, he's such a jokester.

"Hey Sandy, how does a train eat?"

I chuckle, "I don't know, how does a train eat?" I asked, he giggles that innocent little laugh.

"Heh, it gose Chew Chew!" he says before he bursts out laughing.

Spongebob clears his throat, "Ok, one more." he points.

"What does batman get in his drink?" he asks, I shake my head as I am strill trying to recover from his last joke.

"Just ice." he answers as he holds back a laugh, heh only Spongebob can tell a stupid joke and make it sound funny.

 **One month later:**

 _It was just another day, raking more leaves, it was october, and halloween was just about the corner, and I was just helping her decorate, stuffing dead leaves into orange plastic bags to look like jack-o-lanterns, it was a bit embarrassing if I admit, by this point, Sandy would never fall for me, screaming and crying like a kid whenever I seen a scary face._

 _Once I got past that, things had started to get fun, we were play tag, and ka-ra-te, and it was even better now that Sandy's sprinklers were on. The leaves were all raked up in a big pile in the middle of the dome._

 _We were jumping all over the place, pinning each other down and then laughing. Until Sandy accidentally ran into the pile of leaves, causing them to scatter in the wind, she cursed under her breath, it was just another mess to clean up after._

 _I had taken this time to jump out and pin her down, "hah I won!" I laugh out loud before getting up off of her._

 _"Hey, that wasn't fair ya know, I wasn't paying attention!" she placed her hands on her hip, I blush and smile, "well, you do the samething." I said before looking up at all the falling leaves, yellow, orange and red leaves slowly flutter down._

 _I am taken back by the amazing beauty of it all, "It's so beautiful." I state, Sandy looks up, and something crosses my mind, "Of course, nothing compares to you." I said, as I stared at her._

* * *

"It's so beautiful." Spongebob had said, yes, it was, the leaves slowly falling all around us, "of course, nothing compares to you."

I immediately turn my head to him, and he staring at me, he couldn't be talking to me could he? I approach him.

"Wh, what did ya say?" I ask him, Spongebob smiles looking up from the grass, a small smile crossed his lips, "I love you." I blush, "A, are y'all for real? Th, this isn't, this isn't a dream, is it?" I ask him, look at me, i'm acting so, just so.

"I can't keep hiding these feelings from you, that day I told you that I loved somebody, I was talking about you." he said, I smile and look away, "Y'all love me?" I asked, it was almost too good to be true, why was he telling me this.

"I realize that, if I don't take the risk that I'd be making a bigger mistake, when you could actually love me back, and so, Sandy, do you, love me too?" he asks as he looks up at me.

* * *

 _What was I doing? I didn't know, I was scared, things just slip, but now she knows, and now, I'm just waiting for her to say something, anything._

 _The next thing I knew, she had grabbed me by the face and forced her lips onto mine. It was just so fast, and unexpected. Her lips were soft, and warm, it was impossible not to kiss her back. I smiled as I hold her._

 _Sandy pulls me in closer as I deepen the kiss, I couldn't help but to lick her lips, and wait for the warm welcoming. This is getting intense, not that I mind, I love the excitement that I got off of her, I know it sounds bad, but, at least I wasn't the only one who was enjoying it._

 _I pull her hips in closer, our bodies clash together in a hungry manor, like we haven't eaten in days, it was like I was starving and she was the delicous morsel that I was missing, and I wanted more._

 _Sandy and I sat at her picnic table, and we continued to make out, she was facing me, one hand on my outer thigh, and the other was pushed up against my chest, her legs were open wide enough to let me between them._

 _My hands were on her hips as she was pushed into me, our bodies grinded together as we cried for more._

 _Alas all good, warm things come to an end eventually. We pulled out of our intense make out session, panting and smiling._

 _We lean against one another our foreheads support us as we stare into eachothers eyes._

* * *

I hadn't really expected us to kiss, and even if I had, I didn't think things would get this, oh wow, he was even better then I thought!

I wanted more, but, we needed air even more. His soft thumb runs over my knuckles, he's smiling and even his face is flushed, he's just so cute, he's nervous by the look on his face. I squeeze his hands, and he looks at me, I brush my nose against his.

"Y'all can't imagine, how long I've wanted ta do that." I quitely tell him, just loud enough for him to hear, he closes his eyes as he giggles, and smiles as cute as possible, "I could tell." he holds my hands, "I really do love you Sandy." he says, I look away and blush, "I'll never get tired of hearing those words."

I place a soft kiss on his nose, "I love you too."

Spongebob let's out a quite gasp before tears fill his eyes, he holds my head before a bring him in a hug, his arms wrap around me in a warm hug.

* * *

 _She loves me, she really, loves me!_

 _"Oh you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words!" I tell her, man, I'm sure Sandy doesn't appreciate getting her fur soaked with your salty tears._

 _"So, Spongebob, how do y'all wanna spend the next month and a half?" Sandy asks me, I giggle, "I know just how to start it." I smirk before bringing her in for another kiss, and maybe later, we'll go on some kind of date. ^^_


	3. Winter

**December**

The time had finally arrived, he was alone again, but not completely alone, he had is friends and family around, and his girlfriend, who was, sleeping. Winter had arrived after three months, which had not gone wasted.

Sandy was finally asleep, and he could smile as he knew that he was always in her dreams, until she woke up in spring, and he'd be there waiting for her. Until than, he would have to wait, and wait he did, he worked and prepared for christmas.

"Come on Spongebob, tell us what'd you get her?" everyone gathered around the sponge after receiving all of their gifts from him, everyone except for Sandy, who would have to wait until she woke up.

"Come on, Spongebob, tell us!" they all shook him.

Spongebob looked down at the two small presents in his hands, "Oh, it's nothing." he says, it was nothing but a small peice of jewlery, and a tiny plant. Their spring christmas would be a blast.

 **The End!**

 **There, it's complete! Finally!**


End file.
